1. Technology Field
The present disclosure is directed to signal modulation and more particularly, to a signal modulation method, an adaptive equalizer and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in data transmission speed, performance demands for receivers capable of improving data receiving capability at the receiving end have become stronger. For example, an adaptive equalizer is widely applied in a receiver of the wired transmission. In general, the adaptive equalizer is disposed with one equalizer and an eye-width detector. The eye-width detector detects an eye-width of a data signal processed by the equalizer. The detect eye-width can be used by the adaptive equalizer. For example, the adaptive equalizer can adjust a parameter of the equalizer according to the detected eye-width. According to the adjusted parameter of the equalizer, the equalizer can gradually improve signal quality of the data signal outputted by the equalizer. For example, if the eye-width of the data signal outputted by the equalizer is wider, the accuracy of sampling the data signal is higher.
However, the power mode adaptive for the equalizer may vary with different signal transmission environments. For example, in an environment with minor signal attenuation, the equalizer can be operated in a low power mode to save power consumption. For example, in an environment with high signal attenuation, the equalizer is adapted to be operated in a high power mode to increase a compensation for the signal, but a power consumption of the operation in the high power mode is relatively high. Moreover, with respect to a high-frequency signal and a low-frequency signal, the parameter used by the equalizer causes affection in different degrees of the signal quality. Therefore, how to adjust the equalizer to an optimized state in a variable environment has been one of the research subjects that the technicians of the art dedicate to.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.